What That Look Really Means
by MandyCakes
Summary: Daniel thought he’d seen tears well up in her chocolate eyes as he’d turned away, but wanted to act like he didn’t care. That couldn’t have been further from the truth...oneshot based on "Punch Out".


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Ugly Betty, I just write about 'em.**

After last night's (4/19) episode, I felt compelled to write a story because the whole Daniel/Betty 'fight' scene and the expressions on both of their faces just gave me so many ideas. In my story, he doesn't sleep with the girl, so a lot of extra drama is left out.

I'll be updating **Change Your World **as soon as I can. I'm studying for the MCAT and take it in a few weeks (5/11). So if it's not updated before then, it definitely will be afterwards.

Okay. I think that's all I needed to say. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review…it boosts my confidence :D

* * *

"_We're not at the office! I don't need a chaperone or a bodyguard or a babysitter! When we leave that building, our day is over! Understand? Please just let me live my life! Punch out!!"_

Daniel let out another sigh as his words echoed in his mind. Why'd he have to be so stupid?! He never should've said those things to Betty. She was only trying to look out for his best interest…trying to prevent something terrible from happening.

He couldn't get the image of her pained expression out of his mind. Daniel thought he'd seen tears well up in her chocolate eyes as he'd turned away, but wanted to act like he didn't care. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

He _did _care…more than he ever thought he would. He wasn't sure what puzzled him more: why it killed him knowing she was mad at him or the fact that he'd been unable to think of anything else since their argument. Once he'd left the club and gotten back to his penthouse, he'd sent Petra home after realizing she was no longer at the center of his thoughts.

So now here he was, looking out the window of the company car, becoming more and more anxious as the familiar row of houses in Jackson Heights came into view. Why had he even told the driver to come here? Betty didn't want to see him, let alone have a conversation with him.

Still…he wanted to try to make things right. "Here we are," Jeffrey's familiar voice brought Daniel out of his thoughts. "Thanks Jeffrey," he replied, slowly opening his door and making his way up the few steps that led to her front door.

He apprehensively pushed the doorbell button, closing his eyes briefly while sending a quick prayer upward. A few seconds passed. He thought of pushing it again but the sound of footsteps stopped him.

The door swung open and his eyes met hers. The first thing he noticed about her eyes was that they looked dull. True, they were still that beautiful shade of brown, but none of the usual spark or happiness was there. Just… sadness. And it was his fault.

Betty sighed and rolled her eyes, wanting nothing more than to shut the door in his face. But something about the look on his face made her pause.

"Betty…please hear me out. Can we just talk? Please?" he pleaded with her.

"What do we need to talk about? I think you said all you needed to say," Betty crossed her arms defiantly.

"No…I didn't say all I needed to say. Can you come outside? Or can I come in?" he questioned.

Betty shook her head slightly, unsure as to why she was giving him a chance to talk to her. She was too nice. Grabbing her coat off the rack, she closed the front door and made her way down to the sidewalk.

"Okay…here I am. Now you can apologize and make yourself feel better. That's what this is about isn't it? _You?_ You've come to apologize for being such a jerk so you can feel a little better about yourself right?"

Daniel was taken off guard with the harsh tone she had taken with him. Not like he didn't deserve it. He laughed bitterly. "Wow. You're right…you're absolutely right. You really do know me. This is all about me. This has everything to do with how terrible I know I made you feel earlier and how I'm trying to save the only real friendship I've ever had. And how it kills me inside knowing that I'm the cause of that look in your eyes," Daniel admitted, noticing her stern expression had softened a little.

"Look Betty…what I said was terrible. I didn't mean it. I know you were just trying to look out for me. That's what good friends do- they look out for each other. I haven't been a very good friend to you and I'm sorry," he told her sincerely, moving closer to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Daniel-" she began but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and I'm sorry for never being there for you when you need me. I don't deserve you, Betty. As an assistant or a friend. But as long as you're a part of my life, I need to hold on to what we have. You're all I've got."

"Without you, I don't have anyone pushing me to be better. You make me _so _much better than I could ever be. Without you, I'll just be…the failure everyone expects me to be," Daniel said as Betty got lost in his crystal blue eyes. They bore into hers, desperately wanting her to understand. She knew in that moment that he'd meant everything he'd just said, including the part about him being a failure.

"You're anything but a failure, Daniel. You're intelligent and capable of doing anything without me. Don't give me so much credit," she blushed slightly, averting her gaze to the ground. For some reason, the intense look in his eyes was making her nervous.

"If you say so," he shrugged, moving his hands off her shoulders once he realized they were still there. "Will you please forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll beg if I have to," he said with his boyish smirk that made Betty smile.

"Hmm…the image of you begging me for something _is_ tempting…" she put a finger to her chin as if contemplating something. "I'm kidding! Yes, I forgive you," she grinned as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Good. That's… really good. I think you just made my day. Or night. Whatever," Daniel broke into a wide smile. As he stood there in the chilly April night, as Betty's light laughter reached his ears and the slight breeze blew dark locks away from her face, he realized just how special she was to him.

"Come here," he said softly, closing the gap in between them and wrapping her up in a hug. Betty relaxed in his embrace, resting her head against his chest.

As Daniel held Betty in his arms, engulfing himself in the all-too-familiar scent of her shampoo by burying his nose in her dark locks, the answer to one of the questions that had bothered him so much became crystal clear.

He suddenly knew why the argument was all he could think about.

Why little things would remind him of her when they weren't together. Why his pulse raced first thing in the morning when she came into his office with his bagel, coffee, and her smile. Why a knot would form in his stomach if he overheard someone say something negative about her.

Why his palms were suddenly becoming clammy…

* * *

Tell me what you think. If you like it, I may write a sequel. All reviews appreciated (:-P 


End file.
